yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Duel 051
"Millennium Enemy 2: Monster World" is the fifty second chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' manga. This chapter was originally printed in the Weekly Shōnen Jump magazine in Japanese. Its first English release was in the Shonen Jump magazine. It has been reprinted in volume 6 of the tankōbon and volume 4 of the bunkoban. Summary Introduction to Monster World Honda Yugi, Anzu and Jonouchi are impressed by the Monster World battlefield Bakura has set up. Yugi exclaims that he can't wait to play and Dark Bakura smirks that he can't either. Dark Bakura asks if they are ready to start playing. He eyes the Millennium Puzzle, thinking that he shall take it once he wins this Shadow Game. Dark Bakura explains the rules: The players are split into two groups, the Dark Master at one side of the board and the adventurers at the other. The Dark Master controls monsters and evil creatures. His role is to destroy all the adventurers. The adventurers' player must choose a race, class and ability scores for their character. They work as a team to defeat the Dark Master. Dark Bakura says that he shall be the Dark Master. Yugi adds that Monster World combines the elements or a board game and a role-playing game, so Bakura will also be taking the part of the roleplaying game's game master. Anzu asks if he means role-playing games, like video games. Video role-playing games are more common today, Yugi says, but originally they were played around tables. A box explaining what tabletop role-playing games (RPGs) are is added for the reader. It describes it as improv acting with rules. The game master prepares a story and challenges. Players act out the roles of their characters and the game master plays everyone else. Together they talk their way though an imaginary adventure. Bakura says that Yugi is correct and asks if he knows the true meaning of role-playing. Yugi doesn't reply, so Bakura say that it is "playing a role", so one must become the character. By getting inside the mind of their character and acting out their part, the players enter an imaginary world, which he considers the "original virtual reality". That, he says is the true beauty of this game. Yugi suspiciously notes how Bakura is acting much different than yesterday. Character creation Before they can start playing Bakura hands out character sheets, so everyone can fill in their data in order to create their characters. A list of races is given: Yugi looks at the list of races and explains that their race determines their basic abilities. Jonouchi wonders which race he should be and jokes that Honda should be a Pixie-Fairy, claiming that that race is made for him. Honda snarls and calls Jonouchi the fairy. Yugi stretches his ears and decides to be a half-elf. Once they've chose their race, Bakura says that they must choose their class. A list of classes is then given: Jonouchi excitedly goes for a Warrior and Honda thinks that a magic gunman doesn't sound bad either. Someone starts choosing a lot of weapons they want to use, but are told that they don't have enough money to start with them. Bakura thinks to himself that they should choose carefully, as they will be playing that character for longer than they think. Yugi, Jonouchi, Honda and Anzu finish filling out their character sheets and hand them to Bakura, who analyzes them and comments that they've rolled out their points fairly. He then proceeds to put the final touches on their miniatures. | |- | Jonouchi's character's name is Joey and stats are as follows: | |- | Anzu's character's name is Anzu and stats are as follows: | |- | Honda's character's name is Hiroto and stats are as follows: | |} The gang are impressed by how much Bakura made the figures look like them and Bakura explains that he prides his games on his attention to detail. He proceeds to enter the character date into his computer, commenting that the numbers will make all the difference when you get into a life or death fight. The game After Bakura finished entering the data, the others place their pieces on the starting point of the board to begin the game. To their surprise there are no other pieces, such as enemy monsters on the board. One of the facets of the game is that you don't know where enemy monsters are hiding, Bakura says, they will appear depending on the player's actions or sometimes by random chance. Jonouchi realizes that they don't know much about this world. Honda adds that they don't even know the enemy or the point of the game. Anzu suggests that they go to the town, since that's where player's go to get information in RPGs. Yugi agrees and they decide to go there. Bakura narrates that they take five turns to enter the village. He then lifts up the tile containing the village, revealing the interior of a restaurant and a tavern underneath. Yugi is impressed by the detail and Jonouchi suggests that they pull up to the bar to get some information. The characters move over to the counter at the tavern and Jonouchi calls for the barman's attention. Jonouchi informs him that they are highly skilled adventures and to Honda's disapprobation asks how they can make money. Bakura narrates that the villager sighs, says "If money could solve our problems, I'd give you all I've got... but before you could claim your reward, you'd be dead!" and then moves away. Jonouchi grabs his piece and has it hop over the counter where he says that it sounds like the barman has a story and demands to hear it. Honda is embarrassed by how into the game Jonouchi is. In a heavy tone, the barman says that the village was peaceful up until recently when the dark lord Zorc assassinated the king and changed the castle into a den of evil. Since then monsters have been appearing in their valley and many villagers have fallen prey to them. Jonouchi is disgusted with the monsters getting away with that. He insists that they will take care of Zorc and demands that the barman hands over some gold. The others are disgusted by Jonouchi's attitude and comment that the game brings out the worst in him. Curiously, Anzu asks Yugi if there is a speaker in the village since it sounds like the barman is actually talking to them. Yugi explains that in a tabletop RPG, the characters other than the adventurers are called "non-player characters" and are acted out by the game master. They assume that Bakura must be throwing his voice in that case. The barman advises the adventurers to talk to the man in the corner of the room, as he can tell them the safest route to Zorc Castle. The adventurers are moved over by the man in the corner. When he is turned to speak to them, Jonouchi and Honda burst out laughing at how he looks like the gym teacher, Mr. Karita. The villager is in fact Mr. Karita, sealed into a miniature by Bakura. He calls Jonouchi and Honda, who look puzzled wondering if he just called their names. He tries telling them that Bakura turned him into a miniature, but the others doubt that miniature is really talking. Bakura looks at Karita angrily and without anyone else hearing reminds him that he is no longer a teacher or even a man named Karita. He has been made an eternal inhabitant of this game and is threatened that if he doesn't play his role as Villager "D", he will die. Karita informs the adventurers that Zorc Castle is to the north, outside of the village and advises the to stay out of the forest as it is full of monsters. Jonouchi and Honda get ready to move on, but Yugi is concerned and thinks to himself that it really did seem like the villager was talking; Almost like he was alive. Bakura smirks to himself that Karita's fate shall foreshadow their own. Now aware of their mission, Jonouchi announces that the adventurers shall head to Zorc Castle and not stop for anything. The miniatures are moved forward and Bakura informs them that they have entered an area of random where there's a danger of random encounter. He explains that from now on there shall be a Judgment Roll to determine if monsters appear, which will be done using a pair of 10-sided dice. The area they're in has a 30% chance of random encounter. The red die represents the tens, while the white die represents the units, so rolling them gives a number between 0 and 99. If the outcome is 31-99, they will avoid meeting any monsters. Bakura rolls a 21, so a monster appears. The party encounter a level 3 Goblin, which is placed on the board in front of them. Jonouchi is glad, having gotten bored waiting for a fight. Bakura hands Jonouchi the dice, in order for him to make a Percentile Roll to determine the battle. Jonouchi rolls a thirteen and Bakura performs a calculation. Based on Joey's level, speed and weapon, he calculates that the warrior should kill the goblin on a roll of 40 or less. Joey attacks and slays the goblin, causing the players to celebrate. Bakura tells them that the closer they roll to a 0, the more damage they do to the enemy, but if they fumble a 99, they have to take a penalty. In his head, he thinks "the penalty to become a miniature in his game world for the rest of their lives" and laughs to himself. Title pages The title page is based on a later stage of the "Millennium Enemy" chapters. The monsters depicted, include Pokii and Pao, who appear later in the arc. It also contains the first appearance of "Red-Eyes Black Dragon", although it does not appear in the "Millennium Enemy" story. "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" is not named until its next appearance twenty eight chapters later, in " ", where it appears as a Duel Monsters card, rather than a Monster World figure. Anime adaption Part of episode 25: " " of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' first series anime is based on this chapter. Although a number of changes are made.